


Welcome, Ghosts

by ikuzonos



Category: Dangan Ronpa, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, havent written kaehara in a while lets do this, headcanon heavy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 02:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8949289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikuzonos/pseuds/ikuzonos
Summary: "All of a sudden... I miss everyone."
 Surviving the game was the easy part. What came after was where the true struggle began.[WRITTEN BEFORE THE RELEASE OF NDRV3]





	

The soft smell of soil was nice.

Shuuichi Saihara had been sitting in the garden for nearly two hours, as the moon rose higher and higher into the sky. He had no idea what time it was, but he supposed that was okay. It was still warm out.

Three months, one week, and four days since the five of them had been rescued from the prison. Three months, one week, and four days since he had taken his first breath of fresh air in a long time.

The house he was staying at now, with the others, that was nice. Rambunctious Kaito kept the mood high. Saihara suspected that he was forcing himself to be happy in order to make the others feel better.

It was working, but Saihara felt so guilty that the astronaut was sacrificing himself, especially when Saihara himself didn't deserve it.

Soil. Soil was soft, and slightly cold. He squeezed the fistful he'd picked up.

_"Not feeling very magical tonight, huh?"_

Saihara's blood went cold.

"Y-Yumeno-san?" he whispered.

The young magician had been the first victim of the killing game, slain accidentally by Amami who did more harm than good in the end. Saihara looked around the yard, but there was no sign of her.

He crushed the earth between his fingers again, wondering if he'd get a response, but there was nothing.

"Nobody's there," he hissed to himself.

_"I didn't take you for a liar."_

Ouma's voice sent chills down his spine. Saihara steeled himself, but he dared not move from his spot. Ouma, the second victim, had always been a bit of a bother, but his death by Toujou's hands was too undeserving.

Saihara resumed crushing dirt.

_"Careful! You don't know if there's a bug in there who might be hurting!"_

_"I'm sure he'll be careful..."_

Gonta and Maki hadn't deserved it. Gonta and Maki, killed by Tsumugi, who merely wanted to escape with her life. The blue haired cosplayer had betrayed the two of them, lured them in close and then slaughtered them mercilessly.

Saihara choked back a sob.

"It's all in your head," he said, "You have to stop."

_"Don't feel bad, Saihara-kun. All good things come to an end."_

Kiibo had been his friend.

Kiibo had talked to him, even when it was inconvenient for him.

Saihara had trusted Kiibo with his life, and Angie had killed him.

Could robots really die? He hoped not, he hoped there was another drive out there with his memory, but who was he kidding? It could never be the same.

_"Hey, hey! Tenko doesn't like it when you frown, so big smile! You're better than this, and Tenko knows that!"_

He burst into tears, pulling the dirt up from the ground and pressing it to his voice. He couldn't bear to hear Tenko's voice, not after he encountered her awfully ripped up corpse.

Tenko had been standoffish when they first met. Once, she threw him across the room. But over time, she softened, and they developed a bond closer than he could have ever imagined. He was proud to call her his best friend.

And Korekiyo had murdered her.

_"Saihara-kun... Tenko said, big smile!"_

He coughed hoarsely, "Don't kid yourself, Shuuichi. She's dead, and you know it."

Tears still ran down his soil coated face. Nearly all of his classmates were dead, and here he was, hallucinating in the garden at an unearthly hour.

"S-Saihara-kun?"

He screamed, "Go away! Go away, all of you! I can't do this anymore!"

Footsteps. Saihara looked up, to see Kaede looming over him, a worried expression on her face, "Are you okay? It's three in the morning."

He sniffed, "N-No."

Kaede sat down across from him, and rubbed her thumb across his cheek, "You have dirt all over your face. What's wrong?"

Saihara was quiet, before whispering, "All of a sudden... I miss everyone."

Kaede looked down, then nodded, "Yeah. Yeah, I know. We lost almost everyone, didn't we? I lost Harukawa-chan... You lost Chabashira-san... Momota-kun lost Amami-kun... It's not fair."

"She was my best friend," Saihara said blankly.

Kaede sniffed, "None of them deserved what they got."

She reached out, and grabbed Saihara's dirt covered hand, and interlaced their fingers, "But we still all have each other. And no matter what happens, I will not lose you."

Saihara blinked, "A-Are you certain? Akamatsu-san..."

Kaede smiled weakly, tears gleaming in her eyes, "We're all here for you... we're here for each other. We made it out of that shitty game, and together... together we can..."

Tears dripped down her face.

Saihara reached out and hugged her tightly.

"We should go back inside," Kaede mumbled, "Iruma-san and Momota-kun are setting things on fire."

"Again?" Saihara asked, getting to his feet.

Kaede chuckled, "Yes, again. Hoshi-kun and I tried to stop them, but then I saw you sitting outside, and..."

Saihara smiled, as he walked back to the house, arm and arm with Kaede.

For one moment, before they went inside, Saihara could have sworn that his dead friends were standing behind him in the garden, that Tenko was smiling and waving at him.

Miu threw a pan across the kitchen, and Saihara hurried inside after Kaede.


End file.
